The present invention relates to self-feeding paint brushes, and more particularly to a self-feeding paint brush which is easy to operate and can be conveniently dismounted for wash.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate an oil paint distribution system in a self-feeding paint brush according to the prior art. One disadvantage of this structure is that the oil paint intake and outlet pipings A and B are fixedly fastened inside the housing C of the device which are difficult to clean. Another disadvantage of this structure is that a plate spring E is controlled by a press button D to connect or disconnect power supply, which plate spring E may trip to stop the distribution of oil paint during painting. Interruption of oil paint supply during painting process will greatly affect the quality in application of oil paint on a wall surface.